Hi Daddy!
by radarsada
Summary: The Dark Lord was having a great day. Then his son is thrown into his life. Open curtain, bring in my darling, hyper OC. THERE WILL BE SLASH! Harry/OC. Come on people, join me in my happiness. And the swearing. HeeHee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ANYTHING. If I did it would be a slashy paradise.**

**Authors Note: HEE HEE! This idea is currently only half formed in my mind. I wonder what is going to happen... Are you all ready? Grab your seat belts, lets go.**

The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The-Evil-Snake-Dude was scared. Terrified even. Why? Because the man-in-the-suit went away and left a little boy in his lair-hem-home. Lord Voldemort stared in the eyes of a ten year old boy.

But lets watch this from the perspective of little Jet now-Riddle. About a week ago his mom fell asleep and wouldn't wake up and he didn't have to go to school! Then people cried and cried and then Mr. LookAtMeI'mSoSmart took him away and they went in a plane and it was SO boring and then he got a suitcase and now he was in a HUGE house with the man who was supposedly his father. Jet stared into the eyes of the super pale guy.

The new 'family', pause for squeals, stared at each other.

"Um.. Hi"

At the sound of the child's voice the Dark Lord screeched on the inside and had to fight an urge not to hide behind the sofa. He was not a Gryffindor for a reason.

"Hello." Then summoning all of his courage (he was the Dark Lord, dammit) he continued, "I am Lord Voldemort. You will respect me. My name is Tom Riddle. Jet, I am your father."

"Oh," Pause, "So, can I call you Daddy, or what."

**Author- Watcha think of my first chappy? OHMIGOSH SO MUCH IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPPY! Wanna hint? First sentence of next chappy: 10 years later... You all excited? Good. The more reviews I get, the more plot bunnies I'll catch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hey Yaz! I am back! ALREADY! I know! Your all SHOCKED, right? I got a review from dreamqueen1, and I just couldn't refuse my first reviewer. Are ya ready? Okay, lets go!**

10 years later...

Lord Voldemort sighed, batting the remaining papers off his desk. He'll have Nagini eat them later. Screw the idiots who wanted him to do paperwork. He was the_ Dark Lord_! Why was he doing paperwork anyway?

He stood up and left his office. And- bumped into Pettigrew. Who fell. And started moaning pitifully. And then looked up. And saw Voldemort. And stopped moaning. And started screaming on the inside. And then ran away.

The Dark Lord paused for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Then he leisurely walked in the direction the rat went. And found him hiding behind a statue of a knight, quivering in fear. After a simple, easy Crucio, the Dark Lord went on his merry way.

He paused in front of large, elegant doors. They were very grand, with carvings covering every inch. Voldemort paused and checked to make sure his glamours were still in place. They were. Then he slammed the doors open and strode through the main hall, where his Death Eaters were. There was no meeting that day, but their Lord's house was a safe place, where nobody from the other side could attack them... and a generally cool place to hang out. The Death Eaters were relaxing, taking amongst themselves, masks off. Those masks weren't needed anyway, everyone knew who everyone else was. They weren't exactly sure why they carried them around anyway. Of course, they helped in raids and attacks... When their Lord came in, they paused in their conversations, to see if he had announcements/complaints/friendly suggestions that you have to follow or you DIE. He had none. He waved a hand, and his minions went back to whatever they were doing.

Voldemort walked through the hall, hearing little snippets of conversations.

"...Way! He didn't actually say that, did he..."

"... And I was reading Witch Weekly and I saw this picture..."

"...Are you taking about? I swear, if you're lying..."

"...So how come our Lord doesn't have a noes anyway?"

Voldemort left the hall, and walked along a corridor. It was completely empty, except for an occasional snogging couple.

'Honestly, its like school all over again.'

Voldemort continued walking until he got to a hallway with especially strong wards. Here he could finally breathe easy. With each step he took, a pleasant thought went through his head.

'Finally away from the idiots, no more rat, Nagini's here, can take glamour off, Jet's here'

Stop. Jet's here. Holy sh-. Damn it! Voldemort quickly looked through his pockets. Oh thank god. It was still here. Good. Jet was damn scary when he didn't have his-. Regardless. He had it. Voldemort dropped his glamours, and turned back into Tom Riddle.

**Author: Voila! Now, I have two things to say. 1- I am not British, but since everything Harry Potter is, I'll do my best. 2- I may swear during some points, but who cares, right? Okay? Okay. Okay so this one was all about Tommy. I got my darling OC's name in there. Next time you find out what he's like. What do you all think Tommy has? One more thing- SCREW GRAMMER! And a little warning- this will eventually be SLASH. Okay? Okay. Review! I'll give you all another chappy if you do... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hi! I am back! Already! Because, beacause, because... of the wonderful reviews I got! You guys don't even know how happy they make me! Like, right now I am litteraly squealing while I'm writing this. Mind you I only have a grand total of 3 so far.. but I am so happy! And now to let my plan loose... Tell me whatcha think! Ready? Hold on tight, lets go!**

Outside of the door to his quarters, Tom Riddle took a deep breathe. Then flinched upon hearing something _loudly _breaking. Then swearing, just as loud. Tom Riddle let out a shacky breath. And gripped the package at his side tighter. When dealing with dangerous creatures, it is important to be prepared. He then opened the door and the swearing, which hadn't stopped during Tom Riddle's musings.

The swearing stopped, which couldn't be good. An intake of breath sounded through the room. Then-

"Hi Daddy! You wouldn't believe what just happened! I was just walking and then-woosh-the lamp LUNGED at me! I swear! I was just, you know ladeda walking! I think migh have tripped, too. You no, on the books. Speaking of, where the hell are they now? Oh there they are under the sofa. Anyway I was reading a book and it was about dogs and I was like ohmygosh I NEED a dog. And then I was like YEAH I could take care of it and it would be soo cool. And then I realized that I was too damn lazy to take care of a dog and then I was like Nah."

Jet smiled at his father.

His father stared at his son. Trying to figure out if Jet had taken a breath at any point of the talk. Tom Riddle might have called it a 'rant', but his son wasn't actually complaining. Which was GOOD.

Now lets take a moment for all of us to get to know Jet a little. Jet is tall, black hair, like his father, blue eyes, like his, now deceased, mother. He wears expensive shirts and jeans, for a constant 'I don't actaully care' look. He is sixteen years old, and has lived with his father for six years now, ever since his mother passed away from some sort of disease in her sleep. Jet tended to have mood swings, but so did his mother, so it wasn't a serious medical issue. He tended to have two moods, and would go into them at random, which freaked his father out. He would either be extremly happy or extremly calm and collected. There is, of course more to Jet... but more about that later.

Tom Riddle stared at his son.

"Daddy, I'm bored."

That was bad. When Jet was bored, he broke things to see how loud of a sound they made. And giggled. Loudly.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

He slumped against the couch. Then jumped up again.

"Did you bring the stuff?"

Pause. Intellectual answer from Tom Riddle.

"Wha?"

"Dad did you bring it? What you promised."

"Oh. Yeah."

Object stretched in front. The powerful, dangerous creature leaps at the box. And rips off the cover.

"Yes, finally."

He grabs his prey, and stares at it menasingly. Then eats the piece of chocolate and grabs anouther.

Tom Riddle backs away from his son. Don't come in between Jet and his chocolate. Last time someone did that... Well lets just say that Lucius had to keep a glamour on all the time, until his hair grew back.

**Author- Its kinda late... but I wanted to anouther one up. Thats two chappies in one day! I am goin to be commited to this one. I like it. What about you all? What do you think of my story? Love it? Hate it? And what do you think of my Jet? Hate him? Love him? Tell me! Its important! Bye bye my darlings...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Does anybody actually read my notes? Cause I write them for a reason, people! Anyways nothing more I want to say... Ready? Let's go.**

Jet Riddle was feeling... bored. His dad was at work... that is to say, in a different hallway to the right, through the main hall. And Jet didn't want to leave their living quarters... Which means that he was left sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Waiting for his dad to bring him chocolate... AND IT WAS TAKING FOREVER! Jet looked at the coffee table... And picked up a book that was lying open... Hogwarts, A History.

… _and the great wizard raised his wand above his head. He murmured words that were unheard of before, but Godric Gryffindor was a brave man, who did not fear the outcomes of a spell (more on page 117). A flash of light shot out of his wand and went up on the ceiling. At first nothing happened. But as soon as Salazar Slytherin started to scoff, stars started lighting up on the ceiling..._

"Augh" Jet groaned "So bored." While Jet did, in fact like books, he had read this book before, so it did little to entertain him. He put the book on top of a bunch of others on the floor.

He looked back to the table... And saw a book called The Dangers of the Magical Creatures: The Fabled Hell Dog.

'Interesting...'

So Jet started reading the book... His thought process: oh my gosh, I need one of these... oh wow, these are so cool. Oh, I could take care of it and everything... and when it needs to go to the bathroom, I'll let the rat deal with it... yeah... I could play with it... And... Yeah, no I can't. The dog would probably just die cause I'll be too lazy to feed it... Yeah okay.

Having had a wonderful conversation with himself in his head, Jet put the book down on top of Hogwarts, A History.

...

"I'm BORED!" He told the ceiling. The ceiling didn't reply.

"Maybe the ceiling will look better with a hole in it... I could try..."

The ceiling stared back, completely unafraid.

"What? Don't believe me? Is that it? You think I can't? Well let me tell you, Mr. Ceiling. I could always... … … yeah... now I am bored... You win this one, Mr. Ceiling." So instead of threatening the ceiling, Jet decided to stare at the fireplace.

…

After about half a minute of that, Jet, decided to find the book of muggle fairy tale that was given to him by one of the Death Eaters as a joke. The one titled Sleeping Princess or something. Yeah. He'll find it... And burn it. Yeah.

So Jet stood up to go to his room, to find the book... And instantly tripped on the books on the ground. And then slammed into the little table by the sofa with an expensive vase on it, one that was given to them on Christmas by Narcissa. It was hated by both members of the family, but they kept around in case Narcissa ever came around. Which she did, something about Jet not having a mother figure and how it was unhealthy for a boy to live with a guy trying to take over the world...

Anyway, Jet slammed into the table, and sent the books flying behind him. And the table started to shake... And the vase fell of the table... onto Jet's foot. Who proceeded to kick the table into the wall and start swearing.

And then his dad stepped into the room.

Anger at the vase and the table and the books was forgotten as Jet rushed over to his dad to fill him in on what happened,

"Hi Daddy! You wouldn't believe what just happened! I was just walking and then-woosh-the lamp LUNGED at me! I swear! I was just, you know ladeda walking! I think might have tripped, too. You know, on the books. Speaking of, where the hell are they now? Oh there they are under the sofa. Anyway I was reading a book and it was about dogs and I was like ohmygosh I NEED a dog. And then I was like YEAH I could take care of it and it would be soo cool. And then I realized that I was too damn lazy to take care of a dog and then I was like Nah."

Jet smiled at his father, and watched him try to absorb the information given to him by his son. And that took him a while... And then he thought back to what he was thinking about prier to the falling/tripping/vase fiasco.

"Daddy, I'm bored."

Then he suddenly wasn't as he watched his father turn wide eyed and stare at him. He was probably thinking back to the time he took Jet to the museum. Thats what he gets for leaving him alone in a room full of sculptures and other easily broken items.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

He slumped against the couch. Then jumped up again.

"Did you bring the stuff?"

"What?"

"Dad did you bring it? What you promised."

"Oh. Yeah."

Jet's father stretched a box towards him. And Jet set to work on ripping the box open and eating all the chocolate in it. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his father backing away, and then inspecting the room. A few spells later, the table was back in its place, hole in the wall fixed, vase repaired, books pulled out from under the sofa (Where they were, probably, hiding. Cowards!). The room looked good as new, not at all like it was before.

"After you're done, come on, lets go to London."

"Okay, *swallow*, Daddy."

**I'm sorry about the third chappy being so badly edited... But hey, it was late (Dodges flying fruit). This was much longer! A grand total of 1,088 words! Took me three damn hours, too, what with me trying to find the right words and then editing it... Plus I'm not that fast a typer... REGARDLESS- it is done, enjoy it. Harry's coming in next chappy, I promise. Guys, I am aiming for at least two reviews before the next chappy, okay. More reviews that will result in longer chappies... So.. maybe you all could, maybe, leave a review? Puh-leaze? With sugar on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Hey yallz! First of all- I apologize for the long wait. My vacation leapt out of hiding, and I was on a plane faster than I could figure out what the hell was going on. Yeah… BUT! During the vacation, I actually planned my whole thing out, outlined my first couple of chappies and wrote a few out… So now that I'm back (and found the computer on which I typed the chappies up) I'll have a ton of reading material for you all up! Hee hee… eh, okay. Second- yes, I did change the rating- BUT! Only for language! I have had an (understandable) urge to swear. Therefore, I will be swearing from this point on! POINT! Great. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Three- my humor sucks. Soo you all will probably not be laughing at any point during this story (which promises to be a long one). If you do laugh at any point, tell me where, and I will use that joke until it dies. Okay? Okay? Great. Now that that's settled, let's go. WAIT! I almost forgot! So, while insomniating one night, I thought about what I should add into this (extremely long) authors note. So here it is (I actually planned out the wording and everything): This, ladies and gentlemen and that one guy in the back, is my story. I will probably add weird crazy things in to it, and stray like crazy from the plot line. WHATEVER! It is my story, and if I want Snape to have a mustache and be in love with Hagrid, then SO BE IT! A-hem. NOW we can begin.**

After Jet gave the books a few more choice words, he followed his father out the living room. Then he turned right, and opened a colossal, elegant door. Closing the door behind him, Jet was inside a room, specially sized to be spacious enough for elephant herd. He walked over to a door a little less intricate than the one leading to his chambers, and opened it. Jet was now inside a room about the size of an average bedroom. Jet blinked a few times, then shock his head. Who would have thought the Dark Lord was such a fashionista. No matter how many times Jet went into his closet, he was taken aback by the sheer amount of clothes his father had (A-hem) bought for him. Then Jet walked to the very back of his… closet. There hung a pair of well loved, well worn, jeans, which Jet grabbed, and a couple of T-Shirts. Picking one at random, he changed and went out of his …closet. Then he turned and, shaking his head, walked out of his room. Attempted to, anyway.

Jet collapsed onto the floor, grabbed his forehead and glared menacingly at the closed door.

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

"FUCKING DOOR! I'LL HAVE YOU BURNED!"

There we go.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucious Malfoy was having one hell of a day. First, his wife demanded he let her go shopping with his sister. Bewildered by her actually asking for once he stammered out something that resembled an affirmative answer. Then his son was literally kidnapped by Lucious's best friend/son's godfather. Then, when he came to the Riddle manor so he could join his boss/other best friend and said boss's/other friend's son on one of their visits to Diagon Alley (which always proved to be interesting) a door was flung at him. Really a very, very odd day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Lucious opened the way to Diagon Alley, Tom had to grab his son's shoulder so he didn't lunge through the archway of stone while it was still opening. In doing so, he prevented his son from colliding into it, as was his habit.

As soon as the way was open though, Tom Riddle pulled away as though burned.

Jet's eyes glazed over as he _sensed_ something. And then took off running. And somehow didn't see the crowd of people. And smashed right through them. The resulting screaming and shocked yelps were ignored, or simply not heard, by Jet.

Lucious and Tom simply smiled, remembering the very first time it happened.

(What were you expecting a flashback? No sir!)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

About five minutes later, Jet had his nose pressed against a glass window in front of a certain shop. He was (almost) completely speechless.

"Wow."

The new Firebolt 3000! Seem to be everywhere on the playing field at once! Makes sharp turns sharper, fast flights faster, and the Wronsky Feint all the more dangerous!

Its wood was shined and polished and with oh so many protective charms on it! It could withstand rain and snow, even make wind less of an obstacle. It was perfect!

And so very expensive.

Jet found himself next to a boy whose nose also pressed up against the glass.

"I want it," The (rather apparent) statement was spoken by the other boy.

"Me too."

"I should buy it."

"Yeah. So should I."

"My friend would kill me."

"My dad would kill me."

"My friend's poor. If I have something this amazing, he'll get so jealous…"

"My dad says I spend too much money on brooms."

"My other friend wants me to spend my money wiser."

"… Your poor friend sounds like an ass."

"I've been friends with him for the past five years."

"Oh. I've known my dad for the past six years."

"Oh."

"I win."

"Um. Okay."

Silence for a moment.

"I should get it."

"Your dad would kill you."

"Yeah… I still want it."

"So do I."

"You can't get it because of your poor jealous friend."

"He's not jealous _yet_. He will be if I get the broom."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"He sounds like an ass. "

"Well… I sup-"

"There you are!" A female voice, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh. Hey Miony."

The other boy pulled away from the glass. Jet did as well, and found himself staring into the face of a bushy-haired girl. He blinked. Jet could have sworn that the person he was talking to was _male_. What the hell?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermiony had been dropped off by her parents in front of the Leaky Cauldren. She normally would have waited until a bit closer to the beginning of the school year to go to Diagon Alley. However, her best friend had called, and said that he had to get out of the house, and then some other things that she, honestly, didn't want to repeat. The main idea though- Duders deserved to breathe his last.

Moving on…

When stepped into Diagon Alley, she expected to find Harry waiting for her. He wasn't, so she decided to look for him.

'Hmm… If I was Harry Potter, where would I go?'

A minute later she found Harry with his nose pressed up against the glass of the Quidditch store (All that you need to make your next game all the more memorable!) next to a boy who looked just as starstruck by whatever the hell was on display as the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh. Hey Miony."

A distracted Harry greeted her, as he pulled away from the glass.

The other boy did as well, after which Hermiony found herself staring into the face of a stunning boy, who was looking back at her with a shocked expression.

"Uhh. Hello. My name is Hermiony."

The boy just stared at her.

Then looked over her shoulder. And saw Harry. And gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god. I knew I wasn't going crazy."

The boy leaned back against the glass, his hand going up to rub his face, a smile on his lips. Hermiony almost fainted. Really a very, very stunning young man.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. You know, to beg my dad for the broom."

Then with a smile, wave and a 'Later' to Harry, he walked away.

**Is it blatantly obvious that I wrote half this while wearing a set of headphones that were blasting my brains out of my ears? That's why the writing style is different from the beginning and the end. Anyway, I was planning to have a flashback in there, and then I thought- Nah. ONE MOAR THING- this chappy took me four days to perfect. Their first meeting had to be perfect. And now that I am rereading it for the first time without my brain being screamed out I am realizing that this is too fast passed…. Whatever... It will have to do. Review please…**

**A-hem.**

**Attention for a moment.**

**~.~**

**Thank you.**


	6. The Making of a Point

"We are gathered here today to honor the passing of Mr. Plot of the Harry Potter Series. You see, Mr. Plot decided to squeeze his way into a fanfiction. However, the author pushed him out, and, in doing so, pushed Mr. Plot into a deep hole. He tried to climb out, but, unfortunately, just as he was about to make it out, the author hit him on the head with a trash can lid."

"It's so sad…" Lily wiped her eyes.

"I know, dear." Lily's husband, James, pulled her closer.

From behind a rock one Mr. Snape glared at the couple. In his hands was a teddy bear, whose head Mr. Snape was currently mashing. "Just wait, Fluffelkins, just wait. You'll see, you'll see, I'll get them back, I'll get them back, oh yes, you'll see. What's that Fluffelkins? You don't believe me? Oh Fluffelkins, you'll regret that, Fluffelkins. " Then Mr. Snape started pulling at Fluffelkins, until…

TTTCHHHHSSSHHHHCCCCHHHHH! (That's the sound of teddy bears ripping.)

"AAAHHH HA HAHA! I told you Fluffelkins!"

Everyone invited to Mr. Plots funeral (and the few who snuck in anyway) turned to look a hysterical Snape, Potions Master, standing behind a rock. He had the head of a teddy bear in one hand, and the rest of the teddy bear in the other. Dumbledore sighed, and made a sign for the security guards to drag him away.

As Snape was being dragged away he threw the pieces of Fluffelkins at James, and shouted 'I got him Flufflekins, I got him!'

(That's the sound of someone trying to get out of a grave.)

Everybody looked in shock as Mr. Plot started turning in his grave. Then they saw his head pop out. They saw his eyes roll back as he tried to bring his hands up.

"NO! SNAPE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CRAZY!" Then he turned to Lily and James, "LILY AND JAMES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Just then, Radarsada ran over, equipped with a trash can lid.

"Shut. UP!"

With those words, Radarsada slammed the lid on Mr. Plots head. Mr. Plot fell back.

"Finally!"

Then Radarsada looked around and smiled sweetly at everyone. Then the author turned to smile at the readers and said, "The moral of this is that the Plot is dead. Any questions?"

**De Review Button -**

**(BDW-Fluffelkins is pronounced fluff-L-kins)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Woot! Back! Stupid computer with stupid formatting issuesI'm letting you guys get to know Jet more. I think I'll have more about his mom in the next one… Let's go!**

Jet was laying on the couch in front of the fire, reading a book. His father was in an armchair, going over the reports that he had Severus write out for him. All was peaceful. Something about being in front of the fire relaxed Jet. The room was warm, the forest green furniture was comfy. The flames danced. Even the shadows looked inviting. The room was in a comfortable silence, only the crackling of the fire and the turning of pages disrupted the silence.

Jet is, after all, his father's son. And his father is Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord. Calm, collected, a genius. So is Jet. However, his mother wasn't. His mother was always happy, hyper, easily amused. She tended to jump to conclusions, didn't care about rules, disregarded self-preservation, but would never disregard her son's. Pure Gryffidor. Jet's father, on the other hand, is clever, cunning, sneaky and ambitious. Pure Slytherin. He is dark green, she was bright red. Two completely unmixable substances.

Their son is made from these two unmixable substances. Someone threw some of his mother into a mixing bowl, some of his father. Attempted to stir. Threw in something unrecognizable, pure Jet, something silver. Attempted to stir. Gave up, and poured the mixture into Jet.

"Jet."

Intelligent blue eyes looked up. Tom Riddle didn't get a response, but a reaction. That was all he could hope for.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley again tomorrow."

Jet sat up. He didn't want to talk now. The situation didn't call for it. His father, used to Jet's behavior, had to guess at what Jet meant.

"Do you want to go too?"

Nod.

"Fine."

Blue eyes dropped from his red ones, Jet fell back on the couch and relaxed.

**This one is really short, but I can't write anymore. I gave a few hints about Jet's mother. Did you all catch them all? Do you all get Jet now?  
**

**A-Hem.**

**Attention for a moment.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**IM SORRY! I PUT THE WRONG ONE UP! SO SO SO SO SORRY! THAT ONE WAS A PREVIOUS CHAPPY! SOORRRYY! TT^TT **

_A woman with short blond hair marched across the street, two overflowing bags in her hands, a little black haired boy running behind her._

"_Mommy?"_

"_What, dear?"_

"_I just saw a man with a little dog."_

"_That's great dear."_

_The woman continued hurrying down the street…_

"_Hey, dear…"_

_No reply. The woman stopped._

"_Dear?"_

_No reply._

"_Jet?"_

_No reply._

_She turned around, fearing the worst._

'_It couldn't be them. I know I thought I saw one, but that was just my paranoid mind, it couldn't be them…'_

_Her brain trailed off. _

_Because she saw her son…_

_Her pride and joy…_

_The one she loved most…_

_The one she went and would go through hell to protect…_

_Having a staring contest with a cat._

'_This is a great battle. The brave hero stared into the eyes of a great and powerful beast. The beast was scared. It stared into the big,' Jet widened his eyes at this point, 'huge eyes of the brave and dashing hero. The beast looked like it was about to strike, but the hero's eyes held it firmly in place…'_

_The fat old tomcat lazily stared at the stupid human boy._

_A garden snake hurried past the cat. The cat paid it no attention. He didn't have to chase snakes._

_The snake paused for a second to whisper a quick 'Breathe, Jet' before continuing it's path._

_The cat watched in lazy fascination as the boy's face turned back from purple to blue to pink. The boy blinked, and laughed at himself for forgetting to breathe. But then, the cat caught his attention once again._

'_It was the fiercest battle ever, the brave hero stared into the eyes of a great and powerful beast. The beast was scared. It stared into the big, huge eyes of the brave and dashing hero. The beast looked like it was about to strike, but the hero's eyes held it firmly in place…'_

_The cat watched as the boy turned purple once again. The snake gone, the cat decided that it was now his turn to save the boy._

_One 'mrow' later, and the boy was once again laughing at himself. But then, the cat flicked his tail and caught Jet's attention once again._

_The woman was staring at her son, her shoulders sagging, her eyes blank,a thundercloud forming over her head. The overstuffed bags had fallen out of her hands, which were now hanging limply by her sides._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jet opened his eyes. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether to laugh at the memory, or cry. He settled for staring at the ceiling, trying to get it out of his head. His eyes started to water. He remembered that day. It was right before his mother was… before he came to live with his father. Then he smiled, remembering the walk back home, his mom hunched over, looking tired and, well, pissed, and himself jumping around her, trying to figure out what happened.

It was still dark. His windows were open wide, a breeze and a moonbeam coming through it. Jet sighed, then prepared himself for what he knew would be a long night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry Potter pulled Dudley's old baseball cap further over his eyes. He didn't need anyone noticing him. He already got this far, to be found now would be, well, it would be bad.

He walked into the Leaky Cauldron, keeping his eyes down, and attempting to keep himself from jumping onto the table and singing. He started walking… and banged into the very first table on his way, successfully knocking the person off the chair. The rather plump witch fell to the floor, swearing loudly. She swung her arms wildly, and hit a rather skinny man, who spilled coffee on himself. He gave a loud yelp and jumped up, hitting his knees on the table and scaring his companion, who fell, chair and all, to the floor with a loud 'BANG'.

'So far, so good.'

**Reviews are like candy.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have recently discovered that crazy/idiot characters make the story more interesting and are a joy for the author to have. Although I don't wanna put in another OC.. Hmm who to use…. Well, I'll start with sugar highs and move up from there.**

**Another thing, well, two. 1rst- I love Luna and Neville. They will be in the story. 2nd- No, wait, that's it. Chow. Review. Good-bye.**

–**-**

–**-**

–**-**

–**-**

–**-**

**I am just kidding! A HA HA HA HA! Okay, stop crying, and you, in the back, stop texting. Here's your chappy.**

Harry Potter, after running out of the Leaky Cauldron so as to not 'squish' (for lack of a better word) underneath the feet of the angry crowd and become a Harry Potter Pancake.

'Heh, harry pancake. That's funny.' So thinking, Harry ran up and down the deserted alley in which he was hiding.

"De dum. De dum. DeDumDeDumDeDumDeDumDeDum. DUN DUN!"

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, zoomed out of the alley, the sugar from the seven ice cream cones he ate pleasantly buzzing in his head. Now he didn't have to keep himself from singing.

The occupants of the fairly crowded street turned to look at the boy, who giggled, and started waving his hands in front of his face. Then, with the words 'you didn't see anything' he raced back into the alley.

He hid behind a trash can once he heard footsteps.

'Oh, no. Who could it be? They found me, didn't they! THEY DID!'

Then with a loud war cry of 'DAMN YOU PEANUT BUTTER MAN!' he ran towards the person. They, obviously surprised, dropped their bundle. Harry stretched his arms in front of him. The surprised person, who was, in fact, _not _a peanut butter man, caught a sugar-highed Harry Potter in his arms. Said young man dug himself deeper into the chest of the not-peanut-butter man.

"You're warm. Did you know that?"

"Umm… Hello to you as well."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jet Riddle got it! He got it! Oh HA HA HA! Take that all you guys staring at it through the window. Ha Ha! And it wasn't even that hard! It only took bawling hysterically, and VIOLA! The broom was his! Merlin, his dad was so easy to manipulate. It only took young Jetty two months of living with his dad to learn that if he cried, his father would get him anything he wanted. It took him one more month more to perfect his sobs by practicing in a bathroom mirror. After that, the world was his. The man in the store was quite surprised when Jet shoved all the money into his face. So surprised that for a few moment he didn't move. The broom, after all, could only be afforded by the most obnoxiously large budget. Even the professional teams didn't have it.

Jet crackled evilly. He he he. He thought of the shocked faces everyone would have once they all played Quiditch again. Hell, he might even go to that school, what was it called, Hogorts, if just to show off his new broom.

Jet's musings were cut off when a shadow leaped out from behind a trash can.

"DAMN YOU PEANUT BUTTER MAN!"

Something warm and heavy landed in Jet's arms. Then started... cuddling?

"You're warm. Did you know that?"

"Umm..."

Jet paused and looked at the...thing. And recognised it! Well, him. It was the same guy from the Quidditch store! And...heh...He didn't have the wonderful broom he had! HA HA!

"Hello to you as well."

The boy looked up at Jet, eyes shining.

"Guess what."

Jet decided to humor the boy.

"What?"

The boy leaned in close, like he was about to tell a secret.

"I had this many ice creams." The boy pulled back and started nodding, putting out six fingures. Then he checked. And put out another figure. Then smiled at his work as he proudly showed them to Jet.

Jet smiled at him. No matter how strange the boy was acting, he was adorable.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry smiled at the boy. Then stopped smiling. The not peanut-butter man noticed the change in Harry and his mood.

"What's wrong?"

Harry pointed at the package that the non-peanut butter man was holding. That thing... It was obviously the peanut butter man! How dare that bastard hide behind this guy! He had no choice but to protect the poor unsuspecting man.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jet was startled when the boy launched towards his broom.

Suddenly the boy wasn't nearly as cute. He was going after his BROOM! Jumped out of the way, nursing his package. He watched as the boy landed on his face, sat up... And started crying.

…

….

BLOODY HELL! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. SorrysorrysorrystopcryingI''tcryanymoreOkay?"

The boy looked up at Jet, sniffled, and shock his head.

"Oh... Umm... How about I... um... uhh... Hey look it's the tickle monster!"

Jet resorted to his mom's technique to stop tears. He was desperate. The boy was crying for Merlin's sake! It's not like his dad ever cried (if you don't count that one time with the spider) and so Jet didn't have much experience dealing with crying people.

The tickle monster took a deep breath, and began his attack. Soon the boy was laughing and squirming, pure heartbreak no longer written all over his face.

The tickle monster reseeded, his duty completed.

The boy looked at Jet, smiling. Then, reaching up to shake Jet's hand, he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

Jet smiled.

"I'm Jet."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let go of my hand."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Buy me an ice cream?"

"Sure."

–**-**

**Ahh Ha ha... Shut up. Well... That's how that goes. So...umm... Don't kill me! Harry is very OOC in this, ain't he? Ah, well, it's not like he was ever on a sugar high in the books. Okay, well, leave a review. Chow.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes, yes. This is another flashback chapter. Shut up.**

–

–

–

–

"_Alright, son. Everything is going to by okay. Come with me."_

"_Hey! Don't touch me! Mommy said not to talk to strangers. Plus, you're wearing a suit. I don't like suits. Mom told me I don't have to wear a suit. Which is good, cause theres this one guy, in my class, who has to wear a suit to church. I went over to his house once and saw it. It was black and he said that it's the most un-comf-or-table thing in the world. I don't know. I don't have a suit. I'm ten. Hey, is that Mommy? Mommy! Wake up! The man in the suit is bein' mean to me! Mom?"_

_All of a sudden, one of the fat ladies with handkerchiefs burst into tears, startling the little boy. Two of the other ladies started dabbing their eyes, and one them tried to hug him. Suddenly, the suit guy seemed much nicer. _

"_Why are the ladies crying? You know, mom never cried. I don't think. But sometimes, she would get real scared, and hide. Like behind the sofa. And her eyes would sometimes get reaaaal big," the boy widened his eyes for emphasis, "like this, and she would jump at different sound."_

_The man in the suit seemed to think this was important. He called over one of the men in blue uniforms._

"_Hello, son, my name is Detective Leroy. I'm here to find out what happened to your mom."_

"_Did somethin' happen to mom? I don't think so, she just went to sleep. Guess she was real tired, she hasn't waken up yet. Why did they carry mom away? They must be real strong, huh."_

_The two men looked at each other. The boy decided he didn't like it when they did that._

"_Yes, they are really strong. Can you tell me what your name is?"_

"_My name is Jet. I'm ten. Do I look ten? Guess what. My eyes are blue. Not very many kids have blue eyes, you know. There's only like, um, a little in my class. Like, Billy Todds, his eyes are brown. Mine aren't brown. See? See? They ain't brown, just like I said. Your eyes, mister, they ain't brown either. They're black. Yup. Mommy's eyes are blue."_

"_Jet, do you remember what you told Mr. Henrick here? You said that your mom got scared sometimes, yes? Why do you think that was?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_Could you think really hard for us?"_

"_Well... Oh I know!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Well..."_

"_Go on, boy! Tell us!"_

"_Calm down, Mr. Henrick. Go one, Jet."_

"_You see, mom an' I were walkin' down the street this one time, an' we were just walkin' and then mommy gets real scared an' she starts runnin'. But she doesn't forget 'bout me, I know, 'cause she grabs my hand and starts pullin' me away. Her eyes get real big and she starts breathing real hard. Then I look behind me an' I see..."_

"_Well, what do you see?"_

_Jet paused mysteriously. Then he took a step towards the detective-guy and whispers something in his ear. When he pulled back he was nodding, and looking real proud of himself. The detective sighed, pulled out a handkerchief, wiped his face, then tiredly looked back up at Jet and Mr. Henrick._

"_A... Giant dog?"_

"_Yup! She didn't like dogs. 'Specially big ones. But she liked snakes."_

_Mr. Henrick stared at the boy. Then proceeded to follow the same steps as Detective Leroy. The difference was, however, that where Detective Leroy used a handkerchief, Mr. Henrick used his hand._

_Detective Leroy and Mr. Henrick looked at one another. They were silent for a moment, until Detective Leroy said what was one both their minds._

"_Oh, boy. This...This is not going to be easy."_

_Jet smiled._

–

–

–

–

–

**Well watcha think? I have a request. There's this one site- hogwarts fc dot foru motion dot com without spaces and change dots to . The site sounds really cool... but I signed up... And now I ain't got a clue what to do. So if somebody could sign up and then walk me through what I'm supposed to do, that would be great... Cause right now I'm crying the corner...All alone... Great thanks, later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IM BAAAAAACK! DIDJA MISSS ME? Yeah, Okay, I reread the previous chapters... And then I was like OTL I don't know what else to do... Cause I know where the story as and I know where I want it to go, but I don't know how to get from point A to point B. GAAAHHHH... Okay, moving on. Radar shall begin now.**

–

–

–

It took a few minutes, but eventually Jet managed to get Harry out of the alley, The boy kept on grabbing Jet by his pant leg, shouting how he couldn't go into the sun, that he would turn to ashes. Jet managed to shove Harry out if the alley and into the sun, where he curled up into a little ball, shivering. Jet, stared down at him for a while, sighed, picked up his broom, and went on without Harry. Harry, noticing that Jet was leaving him, screamed and ran after him. Which brings us back to the current moment. Namely, to Harry grabbing on to Jet's hand for dear life and running his terrified gaze over any and all passer-byers, with Jet desperately trying to avoid the gaze of anyone looking over in their direction.

"Would you let go?"

"... No"

"Please?"

"... No"

"..."

"... Jet... Look... It's a pig."

The gazes of the two young men followed after the dog trailing behind it's master, before Jet turned to his companion, and asked, "Hey, um, are you drunk?"

"Nope."

"High?"

"Nope."

"Then what the bloody hell is wrong with you? As far as I am aware, you were not this way last time we talked."

"Oh... have we met?"

"... Yes."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I like your eyes."

"... Thank you."

"I had this many ice creams."

"Did you?"

"Yep."

"Good for you."

"Yeah, it was VERY good for me! I was at home in my bedroom, well I used to have a cupboard but then I got a bedroom, but anyways I was there and then my cousin, he is super fat and he walks like this TUM TUM TUM and he came in my room and he was a jerk so I was like eeeeeh and he was like TUM TUM TUM and he left and then it was like tum tum tum cause he closed the door. And I climbed out the window and I was like JUMP and so I jumped and then I was... like now... so I was like... WALKING and so I started walking and then this bus pulled up and they were MAGIC BUS and I was like YAAAAAY and then they took me to the Leaky Cauldron and then I planned on going in but then I turned my head and I saw MONEY on the ground and I was like... someone DROPPED IT! And so I picked it up, and then I turned my head some more and then I saw a place that sold ice cream and I was like YAY so I went over and I gave the lady at the money and I was like give me as many as I can buy with this and she was like... Really? And I was like... Yeah. So she was like … ummm okay so she gave me seven ice cream cones and I ate them all."

Having ended his monologue, Harry turned to Jet who wasn't paying him very much attention. He was trying to give money to the man behind the counter if the ice cream place. Looking around, Harry noticed that they were no longer in the alley but instead somewhere that Harry couldn't recognize. Looking up, he noticed that I glowing and glittering sign saying "Aunty Bet's Magic Ice Cream". Looking back down Harry looked back at Jet, who was still trying to give the man money. The man, fishnet in his hair, two ice creams in both his hands, was looking at Harry, his right eye twitching. Behind him was a plump lady in a purple robe, looking at Harry with an undeterminable expression. After a few seconds of nothing happening except for Jet's arm moving up and down, the woman burst into action. Taking the ice cream out of her worker's hands, she handed both of them to Harry, with the words "Here you go sweet," then turning to Jet, "It's fine, put your money away. It's very brave of you to take care of this young gentlemen."

She turned the two of them and gave them a light push, before turning to her worker and whispering "So sad."

**Yeah Yeah, it's too short for such a long wait. Well, I felt like I had to give you something... I wanna do another flashback. I love them. I don't actually know what is wrong with this chappy =.= … don't hurt me ...**


End file.
